


Batman meets Mothman

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Drabble prompt: Batman meets Mothman





	Batman meets Mothman

He peered out into the darkness, searching for any criminal activity as he waited for Red Robin to meet up with him. A sound caught his attention and he turned, something flew just out of his sight. Was it Man-Bat again?

He leapt off the rooftop, gliding to a lower one and landing softly. He heard it again. The sound of wings flapping through the air. It was too soft, too quiet to be Man-Bat, and he knew Shiera wouldn’t be here in Gotham. 

He followed the sounds, whatever or whoever it was always just out of reach until he dropped down on a lamppost. Then he finally saw it. It was large, the size of a fully grown man but it looked like a moth. It turned towards him and gave a shriek before flying off again. 

Batman wasn’t sure what to think of it, he’d never seen the creature before. Tim dropped down next to him, panting slightly with a smile. “Was that  _ Mothman _ ? In  _ Gotham _ ?”


End file.
